Don't Leave Me
by Nelizzy
Summary: You'd been imagining this moment for a long time - seeing Yoosung, at last! You just hadn't expected it to be... quite like this. Yoosung x Reader w/ slight spoilers!


He's on stage and bandaged up like a fool, but his eye is focused only on you.

Your eyes are focused on him too. Don't let it be said that Yoosung doesn't clean up good, and really, that button up looks great on him. You want to point out all the fine details, to lock this image in your mind, but it's hard to really be clear when your tears are blurring everything. You're certain you look like a huge mess and that your makeup is probably running.

Because of you… because of you, he'd gotten hurt. You know he's worrying because he's rushing to finish his little speech, and then he's coming closer, closer, close enough to smell him. He smells like summer and oranges.

You've been waiting so long for this (it's only been eleven days but it feels like forever) and you can't even smile at him. You want to stop crying but your body refuses to listen. Tremors are shaking your body, your fingers and up your arms, creeping through you without a care. He's here, just a breath away from touching, but it feels like a nightmare. A dream. A dream-mare? It's everything you imagined, with his cheery smile and bright purple eye wandering over your face, but it's nothing like you imagined because there's bandages and Seven's still quietly hiccupping behind you.

You wonder who looks worse. You or Seven?

"You're so beautiful," he whispers in awe.

That person is laughing at a really inappropriate time, and it's not a nice laugh either. It's kind of trickling, slightly hysterical and filled with desperation and relief at the same time. Oh wait, it's you. You're the one laughing. Laughing and crying.

It sounds like he's smiling – you want to check, you really do, but the world's a blur. "Honey."

Honestly, you hadn't expected him to feel so… manly. His shoulders were broad and even though you were soaking his shirt through, you feel warm and safe in his tight embrace. Your laughter dies down as you bury your face into the crook of his neck. "Honey," you repeat back, shaky.

He moves to let you go, to back away and wipe away your tears, but you hurriedly tighten your arms around him. In this moment, it's only the two of you, but you can hear the mumbles of staring guests. Does it matter? … no, not at all.

"Don't go," you whisper. "Don't leave me alone again." Your voice cracks a little.

His back stiffens a little bit at your words and you're desperately clinging at this point, hoping he'll listen to you this time. That he'll stay… and then you're in a cocoon of his love and he's holding on even tighter than you are. "Okay," he murmurs in your ears.

Jumin and Jaehee are taking care of the curious eavesdroppers, leading them away from the two of you while Zen helps direct you to the balcony. You have to drop the hug, but your fingers are firmly attached to his shirt, so he can't run. When the gentle breeze of the night makes you shiver, he's back to hugging you, protecting you like he always does. Yoosung the knight. Zen lingers a little, but eventually you hear a door clicking shut. It's just you and him. Together.

His heart is pounding and he's a bit warmer than usual. You want to tease him and ask if he's sick, but you're certain your heart is louder and your face is hotter. "I'm not letting you go," you inform him as his fingers gently comb through your hair.

"Okay." His voice sounds different than it does on the phone. You wonder if it's because of the situation or if he's always sounded this handsome. It sends goosebumps along your arms.

You press your flaming cheek to his chest to hear his heartbeat a little bit clearer. "You're an idiot for getting hurt and not telling me." You had been worried sick. Yoosung is a horrible liar and even in his last phone call you knew something was wrong, but you had never imagined it would be this.

The start of a chuckle vibrates in his throat. "Okay," he says. His palm moves to cup your cheek.

You let him hold you, let him gently direct your face upwards towards his. You're so close, you can feel his breath ghosting your lips, your noses touching just the slightest. His eyes are locked on yours. His eye. You flinch. "Stop saying okay, dummy." You whimper as your own hand reaches up to trace the edge of the bandages.

Yoosung has the prettiest purple eyes and you wish you could see both of them. But you suppose you can't hide the way they light up, sparkling with affection when he looks at you and smiles. "Okay," he says again, bumping his forehead against yours. You can hear the laugh in his voice.

You try not to giggle. This is a serious moment, but your tears are slowly stopping and the panic that had been driving you is starting to ease. Yoosung is here. He's here and you're here, together. Everything's okay again. Okay. "Okay," you whisper back. As much as you want to hate that word, it feels like a promise, like there's a whole story packed into those two syllables.

He knows what you mean. "Okay."

"Yoosung." He's just barely taller than you, but you still have to tilt your head up to look at him when he's this close. Staring at his smile from this distance is making you cross-eyed, but you can't look away. "I love you."

His eyes widen as if he's surprised, and then they soften. "… okay."

This time, you do hit him. It's kind of a pathetic like whack at his chest, but he made you laugh this time. A tiny little snort-giggle thing. "You're unbelievable! Fine, I don't lo–"

He's kissing you. That jerk, he cut you off! You're tempted to give him a piece of your mind, but your lips are locked and you'd kind of been waiting for this moment. His arm, wrapped tightly around your waist, pulls you even closer, and you tilt your head to respond. Your eyes are closed and you can feel his eyelashes tickling your cheek. His hair feels soft and fluffy in your hands, and it's too soon when you part, even though you're kind of panting. He is too. So that's okay.

He presses feather light kisses all over your face, ducking around and kissing the last traces of your tears away. It tickles.

"I love you too."

There's a sniffle, and for a second, you wonder if it's you. You don't think you're crying again, and that's when you hear it… even louder. From the doorway.

Reluctantly, you pull away from Yoosung, arms dropping from around his neck so you can lace your fingers with his. His hands fit yours perfectly, cupping them, and you can feel his warmth seeping into you. Together, you look at the door. At… at Seven. Who is crying and holding a Polaroid camera.

"Our Yoosung boy is all grown up! Oh, I never thought I'd see the day!" he shouts to the sky, dramatically wiping away his tears.

You laugh. After all these tears, it feels nice to laugh yourself silly. "Yeah, and he's mine now!"

Your face lights up as Yoosung looks down at you with his lips parted. "Oh?" He sounds so excited at that, and for some reason, it makes you more embarrassed than confessing your love had.

Seven's staring at you with anticipation too, and your face goes completely red. "I-I mean. Uh," you stammer, trying to correct yourself. Not that you want to.

And not that you have to. You feel his breath on your ear before you hear him as he drapes his weight over you, cuddling your back to his chest. "Okay," he playfully mumbles in your ear, giving it a gentle kiss. Then your neck, and shoulder. "I'm all yours."


End file.
